


why would anyone give karma authority over anything

by karrrmas (kaylentine)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylentine/pseuds/karrrmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student Council Prez Karma and delinquent Gakushuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why would anyone give karma authority over anything

“Cutting class again, are we, Asano-kun?”

Partway through an equation, Gakushuu doesn’t bother to acknowledge the presence of the Student Council President. Akabane seems to take this as an invitation to come over and stand above him, blocking out the sunlight in a most inconvenient manner.

Gakushuu finally looks up, and says drily, “I have a free period.”

“We’re in middle school. We don’t get free periods,” says Akabane, crossing his arms and frowning at him. “You should be in social studies.”

“So should you,” Gakushuu argues.

Akabane taps his Student Council band in response, which Gakushuu interpets as an admission of abuse of power. He exhales heavily through his nose.

“You should be setting a better example,” says Akabane, inexplicably sitting down cross legged opposite him. “Principal’s son and all. Wouldn’t want to end up in the E class for misbehaviour.”

“I’m not the one who starts fights whenever I get bored,” says Gakushuu, shooting Akabane a pointed look that’s entirely ignored. “Father’s not bothered enough to make a big deal of it.”

“Yeah, because you skip class to study.” Akabane steals a pencil to twirl it between his fingers. “What a nerd.”

“Better than a delinquent.”

“Insulting a student council member is a punishable offence, you know.”

“No it’s not. You just made that up now.”

“Does it matter?” Akabane smirks. Gakushuu wonders how many people he’s bullied into submission with made up rules.

Never him, though. Gakushuu knows the rulebook backwards and forwards. All the better to circumvent the rules altogether.

He snatches the pencil out of Akabane’s hand and finishes the equation. “Yes. You’ll have to try harder than that.”

Akabane hums and leans back on his arms. “True. Maybe I shouldn’t send you to the E class. It might get boring.”

Turning the page of his textbook, Gakushuu says, “Is that going to stop you from trying?”

“Obviously not.”

**Author's Note:**

> karma spends all his time trying to get gakushuu into trouble while gaku is still trying to get 1st place in maths
> 
> come yell at me about karma/asano at [@karrrmas](http://karrrmas.tumblr.com)!


End file.
